


It hurts me to say that I want you to stay

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa Endgame, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, mais Bellarke est réel pendant un temps, spy AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: L'amitié est une chose compliquée à entretenir et peut prendre des détours tragiques. Surtout quand trop de secrets entrent en jeu. Mais quand le destin décide de remettre une relation sur les rails, il ne recule devant aucun sacrifice.ouEncore une histoire Clexa qui tourne mal, mais qui finit bien.





	1. Crashing the weeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingbirdz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingbirdz/gifts).



> Je dédicace cette histoire à celle qui supporte mes doutes et a fait de la gifle virtuelle une arme de destruction massive (de mauvaises pensées). Merci pour le soutien, coach è.é7

“ Tu vas mourir, ouais ! “  
  
Les mots étaient peut-être un poil disproportionné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir mourir, elle souhaitait actuellement juste qu'il perde connaissance. C'était que la position commençait à devenir un peu inconfortable. Coincée dans une stalle des toilettes des hommes avec un gorille de deux mètres qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de noyer dans la cuvette jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Finalement, il arrêta de se débattre et elle tira sur ses cheveux pour lui redresser la tête hors de l'eau. Mauvaise idée. L'autre reprenait déjà une bouffée d'air et tenta de la frapper, mais elle le calma en abattant le couvercle sur son crâne, le laissant bien enfoncé pour le bloquer. Au vu du craquement qu'il y avait eu, un panneau hors-service serait bien utile pour cette cabine lorsqu'elle en aurait fini.  
  
“ Allez, rend pas ça plus difficile. J'ai pas envie de bousiller ma robe en te cassant la gueule.“  
  
Lorsque monsieur gorille s'affaissa, elle prit un peu plus de précaution cette fois. Elle garda un genou fermement enfoncé dans son dos et relâcha doucement la pression sur le couvercle des toilettes. Pas de réaction. Elle se redressa donc et le tira par le col jusqu'à s'assurer qu'il ait une position dans laquelle il pourrait respirer. Il ne resterait pas là longtemps de toute façon. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la stalle et la referma soigneusement. Elle chercha un miroir pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, mais les toilettes des hommes ne semblaient pas être dotées de ce type d'accessoire. Elle se lava donc simplement les mains, redressa sa robe et se tamponna le visage avec un papier pour vérifier que ni sang, ni maquillage ne s'étaient mélangés aux fines perles de sueur qui couvraient sa peau. Un dernier passage d'une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner du volume et elle était finalement prête à retourner au cœur de la fête. Au moment où elle s'éclipsa, elle croisa deux hommes qui la fixèrent avec étonnement, l'un d'eux vérifiant même le signe sur la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Elle leur adressa un sourire complice, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.  
  
“ Messieurs.“  Le rapide salut fut suivi d'un hochement de tête. “ Je vous déconseille la cabine du fond, il y a eu un petit accident là-bas.“  
  
Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, elle se glissa dans le couloir et marcha rapidement jusqu'à se retrouver hors de portée d'oreille. Seulement à ce moment là, elle porta son poignet orné d'un très joli bracelet à sa bouche.  
  
“ La cible est neutralisée, mais que la team d'extraction se dépêche.“  
“ Bien reçu.“  
  
Nerveusement, elle se retrouva à arranger encore ses cheveux. La salle des fêtes n'était plus très loin et l'idée de s'y rendre l'effrayait cent fois plus que celle d'affronter un gorille comme celui qui gisait dans les toilettes. Mille fois même.  
  
“ Hé, Woods ?“  
  
La voix de Costia avait repris dans la minuscule oreillette qu'elle portait.  
  
“ Tout ira bien. Tu n'es partie qu'une heure. “  
“ C'est déjà trop.“  
“ Elle comprendra. “  
“ Elle ne devrait pas avoir à le faire.“  
  
C'était une conversation qu'elles avaient déjà eu des dizaines de fois. Agent et handler étaient devenus proches par la force des choses et la séparation entre le boulot et la vie privée était désormais inexistante. Parfois, elle aurait pourtant espéré que cette proximité n'existe pas car elle n'aurait pas à avoir ce genre de discussions avec Costia. Une conversation stérile car, quelque part, elles avaient toutes les deux raisons.  
  
“ Respire Lexa, je sens ton cœur qui s'affole. “  
“ Arrête de me surveiller, je ne suis plus en mission. “  
“ Pour moi, tu seras toujours une mission, babe. “  
“ Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, j'y retourne avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.“    
  
L'occasion ne lui fut même pas donnée. Lexa n'eut même pas le temps de combler les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte lorsqu'une main attrapa son coude. Son premier réflexe aurait normalement été de se débarrasser de cette menace potentielle, mais elle avait entendu venir Octavia, toute essoufflée, et l'avait reconnue au froissement si caractéristique de sa robe. Elle le connaissait bien pour porter exactement la même qu'elle depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
   
“ Lexa, enfin, tu es là ! Clarke n'est pas avec toi ? “  
“ Clarke ? “  
“ Oui, Clarke. Ta meilleure amie. La mariée. Ma belle-sœur désormais. “  
  
Il y avait chez Octavia une tension qui n'était définitivement pas là la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisée. Comment avait-elle pu passer de cette fille qui dansait en riant avec Lincoln à cette boule de stress pleine de sarcasme et d'agressivité. Le tout en une heure ? Lexa avait définitivement loupé un épisode.  
  
“ Zen. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est la mariée. “  
“ Justement, une mariée, ça ne disparaît pas. Surtout pas sans son mari. Et puis, où est-ce que tu étais passée ?“  
“ Moi ? Au téléphone. Une affaire dont je devais prendre soin au plus vite. “  
“ C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Pas étonnant que Clarke soit...“  
“ Que Clarke soit quoi ? “  
“ Elle était énervée. C'est pour ça que je pensais qu'elle devait être avec toi. Tu t'es absentée au pire moment, Lexa. “  
  
La situation s'éclaircissait enfin. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait manqué, mais Lexa savait au moins ce qu'il se passait. Et probablement aussi où Clarke se trouvait en ce moment même. On pouvait être adulte et désormais mariée, certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas.  
  
“ T'inquiète pas O, je vais m'occuper de ça.“    
  
Le coup d’œil sceptique d'Octavia n'était vraiment pas encourageant, mais Lexa passa au-dessus. Elle pouvait comprendre le ressenti de ses proches. C'était difficile à encaisser car son but n'était absolument pas de les mettre dans ce type de position, mais il y avait des secrets qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi même si cela signifiait hériter d'une mauvaise réputation.  
  
* * *  
  
La suite nuptiale était particulièrement facile à trouver. Il fut par contre moins aisé de pénétrer à l'intérieur. La porte n'était en aucun cas un problème – aucune porte n'était jamais un problème pour elle –, mais elle se sentait comme un intrus ici. Ce n'était pas sa place. L'endroit était réservé pour un moment spécial et venir était comme fouler du pied une terre sacrée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Peut-être qu'elle pensait ici trop loin, une nuit de noce n'avait plus le même symbolisme que par le passé, mais le traditionalisme de son éducation la poursuivait encore parfois.  Il l'aidait aussi ici à donner un sens à cette boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Depuis le temps qu'elle opérait dans des milieux dangereux, elle s'était accoutumée au stress, mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer à être confrontée à Clarke dans ces moments là. Elle était trop importante et le lien qui les unissait bien trop fragile pour qu'elle puisse se présenter devant elle en confiance. A chaque fois, elle se sentait prise en plein milieu d'une partie de roulette russe où trop de coups auraient déjà été tirés. Une chance sur deux. Pile ou face. Voilà comment elle visualisait cette conversation. Pourtant, toujours Clarke l'avait pardonné, mais Lexa savait au fond d'elle qu'il y aurait le moment de trop. Que la chance manquerait un jour. Le sourire qu'elle se força à étirer en s'allongeant à côté du lit ridiculement décoré de pétales de roses rouges était donc nerveux. Elle se tourna sur le côté et observa avec minutie la blonde cachée sous le sommier qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de lui adresser un regard. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais Lexa pouvait dire qu'elle ne dormait pas car sa poitrine se soulevait bien trop vite et que ses poings ne cessaient de pomper dans le vide comme si elle cherchait à recouvrer son calme sans jamais réussir complètement.  
  
“ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour rentrer là-dessous avec ta meringue. “  
  
Elle avait tenté une pointe d'humour en désespoir de cause et quand Clarke craqua un sourire malgré elle, Lexa sentit le nœud dans son ventre se desserrer un peu. A l'aveuglette, une main sortit du lit pour lui donner une tape légère qui lui atterrit sur le nez. Elle rit, profitant de l'occasion pour saisir le poignet de la mariée. Sur son pouls, elle frotta de petits cercles apaisants avant d'oser finalement piquer un peu le fauve.  
  
“ Parle-moi.“  
  
Le sang se mit à pulser bien plus vite sous son pouce. Les traits de Clarke s'étaient durcis et elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Le regard qu'elle tourna vers Lexa était d'un bleu orageux, moucheté d'un acier qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle déglutit, gardant difficilement ce contact visuel qui faisait naître un sillon de sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
“ Tu es partie. C'est mon mariage et tu es partie. Je ne te demandais qu'une seule journée. Une seule journée sans absence, sans excuse, sans tout ce qui fait de toi, toi. J'ai toujours accepté que tu avais des responsabilités et que tu ne pouvais pas être là tout le temps parce que je savais que si j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, tu accourais. Mais aujourd'hui... Tu m'avais promis Lexa. Tu avais dit que tu serais là du début à la fin, que tu attraperais ce foutu bouquet, que tu m'accompagnerais durant chaque moment important, mais t'étais pas là. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue, tu as juste disparue. Notre chanson est passée et je t'ai cherchée comme une conne avant que finalement Raven et Octavia me traînent sur la piste. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. On était que trois alors qu'on devait être quatre.“  
  
Elle avait gardé le silence, consciente qu'elle méritait ce speech, mais trop était trop. Chaque reproche resserrait un étau qui devenait insupportable. La douleur était trop forte. Le stress avait des allures de mort lente.  
  
“ Clarke, je-“ La voix tranchante de la blonde l'arrêta. “ Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne veux pas d'excuse.“  
  
C'était pire. A chaque fois que Lexa avait imaginé ce moment, il semblait déjà tragique, mais le vivre était infiniment pire. Elle se sentait torturée par cette situation pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait merdé, elle le savait. Elle avait laissé la goutte d'eau tomber et maintenant elle faisait déborder le vase. C'était la réalisation de sa plus grande peur. Le moment où le fil se sectionnait car Clarke était arrivée au bout de la patience qu'elle avait à lui offrir.  
  
“ Je ne peux plus faire ça, Lexa. Je voudrais pouvoir, mais c'est trop. Je suis fatiguée. Notre amitié me fatigue. Je sais bien que tout n'est jamais rose, mais ici... J'ai besoin que tu t'éloignes.“  
  
Les larmes voilant ses yeux étaient un crève-cœur. Le tremblement de sa main quand elle la tira de la poigne de la brune aussi. Lexa n'eut pas la force de la retenir. Elle était trop sonnée, fracassée par la vérité dans ses mots et la douleur qu'elle avait causé sans le vouloir. Blesser Clarke était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Et pendant ce temps-là, les promesses échangées au cours des années, les projets faits, les moments partagés défilaient comme une mauvaise blague dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Clarke de briser les siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas être la seule personne qui ne partirait jamais parce que tout ça était de sa faute. Elle avait elle-même forgée la lame qui avait eu raison de leur lien. Alors qu'elle était pourtant la dernière à partir sans se battre, Lexa se releva et quitta lentement la chambre, lançant un dernier regard vers ce morceau de tulle dépassant de sous le lit. Le blanc éclatant fut d'un contraste saisissant face au noir qui l'engloba par la suite.  
  
* * *  
  
Du temps. Elle avait cru que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Clarke. Lexa s'était enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture d'espoir pour continuer à avancer après ce qu'il s'était passée. Le travail qui prenait déjà trop de son temps était devenu le centre de son univers. Les voyages avaient été multipliés, les missions plus dangereuses les une que les autres acceptées. Les jours avaient passés, puis les semaines, l'espoir restant encouragé par les amis et la famille. Ils étaient nombreux à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade. Octavia et Raven n'avaient pas voulu imaginer une finalité, ne désirant égoïstement pas se retrouver entre deux amies incapables de se parler et pouvant les forcer à choisir – quelque chose qui n'arriverait pourtant jamais –. Jake lui avait soufflé lorsqu'il l'avait croisée après le moment fatidique que sa fille comprendrait un jour. Il avait par la suite dû se mordre la langue plus d'une fois face à Clarke pour ne pas lui dire. Lui avouer que Lexa n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, comme lui-même. Seulement, le code existait pour une raison et il ne voulait pas mettre sa progéniture en danger même si cela signifiait la sentir malheureuse et voir cet éclat dans les yeux de Lexa disparaître peu à peu. Même Bellamy s'était montré encourageant. Au début. Quand le sujet Lexa était devenu une source d'explosion au sein de son couple, il avait progressivement lâché l'affaire, cessant aussi les prises de contact avec cette dernière. Les semaines étaient alors devenues des mois et l'espoir, un concept bien stupide que Lexa regretta amèrement le jour où elle remarqua un panneau à vendre devant la maison acquise par les jeunes mariés. Chaque membre de leur petit groupe avait cru qu'un autre s'était chargé de la prévenir, mais l'information n'était définitivement pas passée. Clarke avait déménagé à dix milles kilomètres de là et c'est une Abby désolée qui le lui confirma des semaines plus tard.  
  
Clarke était partie sans même lui dire. C'était la fin de l'espoir. Et le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	2. Three years

Une lente inspiration.  
  
Malgré l'odeur des gaz d'échappement, un fond de sel était perceptible dans l'air. Le vent transportait les effluves du port lointain comme les mouettes qui criaient en errant dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage trop pâle en comparaison de celui des habitants de Polis. Il fut un temps où elle était comme eux, la peau hâlée, les cheveux éclaircis par le soleil, avec ces quelques grains de sable se logeant toujours dans ses chaussures. Aujourd'hui, elle était une citadine habillée de vêtements trop chauds pour les lieux et elle se désespérait d'avoir laissé au fond de sa valise sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Une main en casquette pour contrecarrer un peu l'éblouissement, elle chercha dans les alentours une figure connue. Raven avait promis de venir la chercher à la gare, mais comme toujours, elle semblait en retard. Pas réellement dérangée par l'attente, elle traversa la rue pour rejoindre un banc repéré un peu plus loin. Malgré les heures passées dans l'avion, elle était épuisée et l'idée de rester debout la fatiguait plus encore. Elle s'installa donc, valise coincée entre les jambes, et laissa pendre sa tête en arrière pour respirer encore l'air de la maison. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être ici. Bien sûr, elle était bien revenue à quelques reprises pour les fêtes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ici, elle était là pour de bon. Pour une poignée d'années tout du moins. Le futur était encore incertain, mais elle se voyait bien continuer une partie de sa vie ici. Trouver une petite maison près de la propriété familiale, acquérir une décapotable, buller sur la plage,... Le programme semblait jouissif en comparaison de la grisaille d'Arkadia. Retrouver ses amis aussi. Elle s'en était bien fait de nouveaux à Arkadia, mais rien ne valait l'extension familiale de ses jeunes années.  
  
Un coup de klaxon la sortit de sa rêverie et, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le vieux camion rouge de Raven. Malgré son grand âge, la voiture était bichonnée et ronronnait comme une jeunette grâce aux bons soins de la mécano. Elle se leva et tira sa valise derrière elle pour pouvoir la hisser avec difficultés sur le plateau. Raven étant Raven n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir pour la saluer, mais elle l'engloutit dans un câlin dès l'instant où elle se glissa dans la cabine.  
  
“ Griffin, c'que tu m'as manquée. J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais ici.“  
“ Raven, on s'est vues il y a trois semaines.“  
“ Une éternité.“  
“ L'âge te rend sentimentale.“  
“ Chut, on ne parle pas du sujet tabou. Je suis toujours une jeune adulte indépendante et trop cool pour traîner avec une femme mariée comme toi. Je fais une exception juste parce que tu fais des Margherita d'enfer.“  
“ Je savais que ton amour n'était que de l'opportunisme. Tu me brises le cœur.“  
  
Elle se prit au jeu et porta une main à son cœur en feignant d'être anéantie par le chagrin à cette révélation. Oui, il était vraiment bon d'être de retour à la maison.  
  
* * *  
  
L'après-midi avait justement été agrémentée de nombreuses Margherita. La fatigue avait été oubliée dès que Raven avait emprunté la route longeant la mer jusqu'à atteindre la propriété Griffin. Malgré toutes les discussions qui auraient pu se produire durant le trajet, un silence confortable avait régné dans la voiture. Clarke n'avait pas perdu une miette du paysage défilant sous ses yeux et la conductrice avait compris ce besoin de profiter pleinement du retour. C'était toutes des sensations que la blonde retrouvaient. Sensations qui ne firent que se multiplier lorsqu'ils empruntèrent l'allée menant à la maison. Malgré tout l'espace qui l'entourait, son aspect était plutôt modeste. Avoir d'énormes maisons n'était pas réellement utile à Arkadia. La majeure partie de l'année était passée à l'extérieur. Même l'hiver se bravait seulement vêtu d'un pull, éventuellement accompagnée d'un brasero sur la terrasse lors des journées vraiment froides. Elle fut soulagée de voir que la maison était toujours... Eh bien, la maison. C'était là où elle avait grandi, là où elle avait presque tout vécu. Les grandes décisions avaient été prises sous le grand arbre offrant un peu d'ombre à l'herbe tendre. Les premiers baisers échangés sur la balancelle. Les fêtes organisées autour de la piscine. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du charbon dans le barbecue. Voir sa mère vêtue d'un tablier proclamant qu'il valait mieux laisser les pinces à viandes aux chirurgiens. Encore une fois, Raven brisa ses pensées nostalgiques, mais cette fois en rabattant violemment la capuche de son sweat-shirt avant de s'enfuir en ricanant.  
Les boissons étaient venues plus tard, après une bonne douche, et l'arrivée d'amis trop impatients. Ils avaient finis légèrement alcoolisés dans la piscine où enfin le rattrapage avait commencé.  
  
“ Quand arrive Bellamy ? “  
  
Demande légitime de Lincoln.  
  
“ D'ici une semaine. Il devait régler quelques derniers dossiers avant son transfert. Il m'a dit de partir devant car il passerait tout son temps au boulot. “  
  
Un léger mensonge n'avait jamais tué personne n'est-ce pas ? Clarke grimaça un peu, mais cela passa heureusement inaperçu. Bellamy allait bien être surbooké durant la semaine à venir, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne serait pas présent qu'elle avait pris un vol plus tôt. Parfois, elle ressentait juste le besoin de prendre un peu le large. De vivre par elle-même. Bell ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, ils partageaient quelque part cette envie.  
  
“ Ok, donc on va éviter d'être dans vos pattes quand il arrivera. Pas de fête avant que ces deux là aient pu évacuer leurs frustrations. “  
“ Très spirituel, Raven. “  
“ Lalalalalala, j'entends pas. J'entends pas. Je ne veux rien savoir sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère. “  
  
Très satisfaite de son petit effet, la mécano adressa à Clarke un clin d’œil complice avant de poser un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Octavia pour la faire sortir un peu plus de ses gonds.  
  
“ T'es grande maintenant Blake Junior, tu devrais t'y être habituée. “  
“ Je ne pourrais JAMAIS m'habituer à ça. “  
“ Tout comme moi. Si je n'avais pas été ta coloc pendant deux ans, je penserais que tu vis par procuration Raven. “  
“ Nah, je m'assure juste que tu as toujours une vie saine et épanouie malgré la bague au doigt. C'est mon devoir de meilleure amie. “  
“ Raven ! Pitié, change de sujet. “  
“ Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela fasse partie de tes 'devoirs', Raven. “  
“ Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir signé un contrat qui parlait de ça la nuit où Bellamy a- “  
“ RAVEN ! “  
  
Une seconde plus tard, Octavia se jetait sur Raven pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau et enfin la contraindre au silence. La bataille d'eau qui en suivit mis enfin un terme au sujet gênant pour le plus grand soulagement de la sœur comme de l'épouse. Les raisons étaient certes différentes, mais le résultat restait aussi plaisant pour l'une que pour l'autre.  
  
Murphy qui au milieu de tout ça était resté plutôt calme termina son soda et se hissa avec souplesse hors de la piscine à la grande surprise de tous les autres. Il avait toujours été le plus calme de la bande. Celui qui se calait dans un coin et écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait avant de souffler une pique avec tout le naturel du monde. Il était comme un prédateur qui attendait le moment parfait pour frapper. Malgré tout, il restait un bon compagnon même si Clarke n'avait jamais eu avec lui une affinité particulière. Il était plus un pote par alliance qu'un réel ami pour elle. Elle ne ressentit donc pas la même déception que les autres à l'idée de le laisser partir si tôt.  
  
“ Nooon, nous abandonnes pas comme ça. “  
“ Désolé, mes autres meilleurs amis m'attendent pour une soirée plus marrante. “  
“ Bouh, faux-frère. “  
“ Encore heureux, j'aimerais pas partager ton ADN, Blake. “  
“ On peut au moins savoir qui on doit détester ? “  
  
Murphy pris le temps de se sécher avant de lâcher sa bombe, la tête encore coincée dans le col de son t-shirt.  
  
“ Je dois voir Lex. “  
  
Le silence qui régna soudain était sans équivoque tout comme le regard qu'il laissa planer sur le groupe. Clarke fut frappée par le malaise et elle eut bien du mal à mordre la question qui avait voulu s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une chose était sûre, il y avait une histoire sous le lourd sous-entendu de Murphy. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre qu'il leur reprochait un probable manque de contact avec Lexa. Il termina de s'habiller rapidement et quand il se tourna à nouveau vers eux, son irritation avait disparue. Il n'était plus que le Murphy habituel avec sa moue renfrognée qu'ils avaient appris à identifier comme son expression réflexe.  
  
“ Content de te revoir à la maison, Clarke. Les gars, pizza chez Gustus comme d'habitude ce vendredi ? “  
“ Ouais, on se verra là-bas. Fais attention sur la route. “  
  
Lincoln avait été le plus rapide à récupérer de ce moment tendu. Clarke n'avait quand à elle fait qu'esquisser un sourire qui s'éteignit dès que la portière de Murphy claqua. Elle attendit que son moteur ne soit plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement avant de faire face à Raven, de loin la plus susceptible de cracher le morceau.  
  
“ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un soucis avec Lexa ? “  
“ Tu nous as spécifiquement demandé de ne jamais t'en parler. “  
“ Maintenant, je vous le demande. “  
“ Clarke... “  
“ Non, Octavia. Si elle veut savoir, elle veut savoir. “  
“ Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile. C'est du passé. “  
“ Raconte lui. “  
  
Le soupir d'Octavia n'aida pas vraiment Clarke à retrouver sa patience. Cette histoire était beaucoup trop mystérieuse et elle pouvait déjà sentir son sang pulser plus fortement à ses tempes sous les pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit. L'attente lui faisait imaginer le pire.  
  
“ Après ton départ, Lexa... Elle s'est mise à être plus distante. On ne savait jamais exactement où elle était et elle déclinait la plupart de nos invitations. Et puis, le temps a passé. Plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Un an plus tard, on a découvert que Murphy la voyait encore régulièrement. Ma réaction n'a pas été très...amicale, disons. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui et pas moi. J'ai dit des trucs... Clarke, tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette. “  
  
Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Octavia s'excusait auprès d'elle. C'était Lexa la personne lésée dans l'histoire et elle pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse passer le message puisque les contacts entre elles étaient tout bonnement inexistants.  
Voyant que Octavia n'irait pas plus loin, Raven pris la suite avec une gravité qui lui allait décidément bien mal.  
  
“ Je crois qu'elle ne nous a jamais vraiment pardonné de ne pas lui avoir dit que tu partais. Elle a dû penser qu'on te choisissait. Ce qui avec du recul était en quelque sorte le cas même si ce n'était pas volontaire. “  
  
C'était quelque chose de difficile à avaler même si Clarke aurait voulu ne pas le montrer. Tout comme elle aurait voulu réussir à arrêter les questions qui filaient sans son consentement.  
  
“ Et depuis, vous ne l'avez plus vue ? En deux ans ? “  
“ Si. Juste comme ça, en passant. Pas récemment néanmoins. “  
“ Je l'ai croisée il y a quelques semaines dans un magasin. C'était bizarre. “  
  
Lincoln attira toute l'attention sur lui avec ça.  
  
“ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? “  
“ Tu l'as dit, O, c'est du passé. Je ne voulais pas remuer tout ça. “  
“ Bizarre comment ? “  
  
Clarke fut aussi surprise que les autres de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait demandé cela.  
  
“ Comme si ce n'était pas Lexa. Elle a toujours eu ce sérieux un peu impressionnant, mais là elle était... Je ne sais pas... Robotique ? On a parlé un peu, elle souriait, mais c'était comme si tout ça, c'était mécanique. “  
  
Et alors qu'ils méditaient tous sur cette nouvelle information, Clarke ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est de TA faute._


	3. Home sweet home

L'ambiance de la soirée qu'il avait décrite aux autres était de loin très surfaite. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, Murphy fut accueilli par un calme à peine brisé par le son faible de la télévision. Méthodiquement, il accrocha ses clés au râtelier, son sweat-shirt à capuchon au porte-manteau et sortit de sous ses vêtements un pistolet à canon ultra-compact qu'il glissa dans le coffre sous la tablette. Il troqua aussi son smartphone pour un téléphone sécurisé qu'il activa d'une pression du pouce sur le lecteur d'empreinte digitale. Cette routine avait été difficile à prendre au début, mais elle n'avait plus rien de dérangeante depuis qu'elle avait prouvé son efficacité. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette nuit maudite où il était arrivé en retard à une réunion à cause de la perte de ses clés. Crocheter et démarrer la voiture manuellement était toujours plus rapide qu'avoir à retourner tout l'appartement, mais quand même. Il avait été réellement traumatisé par l'accueil que lui avait réservé Indra, la directrice de son département. Depuis il n'avait plus commis la même erreur et ses clés trouvaient toujours leur place comme le reste de son matériel. Bon sang, il lui arrivait même d'aller vérifier qu'elles étaient bien là lorsqu'il était sur le point de rejoindre son lit. Autant dire qu'il se faisait régulièrement chambrer à cause de cette petite obsession.  
  
Deux bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées quand il passa dans le salon, mais sa présence n'avait toujours pas été réellement remarquée. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'elle avait été remarquée, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de le saluer ou de réellement se déplacer. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de découvrir Lexa affalée sur le sofa, les jambes balancées sur l'accoudoir. Elle regardait d'un œil vide un quelconque dessin animé. En passant, il lui administra une pichenette sur le front et se posa sur le deuxième accoudoir.   
  
“ Je trouve que tes fesses sont trop proches de mon visage. “  
“ Sois contente que je ne les ai pas posées directement dessus. “  
“ Dégueux. “  
“ Fallait pas prendre toute la place. “  
“ Il y a trois autres fauteuils dans cette pièce. “  
“ Ce sont pas ceux là que je veux. “  
“ Tu fais chier. “  
  
Tout en grommelant, elle fit l'effort de se redresser et s'installa à l'autre bout du sofa. Aussitôt, Murphy se laissa tomber à ses côtés et étendit ses jambes par-dessus ses genoux sans la moindre gêne.   
  
“ Sérieusement ? “  
“ Je voulais tout le fauteuil. “  
“ T'aurais au moins pu virer tes bottines puantes. “  
“ Oh tu veux pas que je le fasse. Mes bottines sont cleans en comparaison de ce qu'elles contiennent. “   
“ Fais pas le mec crade, tu prends plus de douches que Costia. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu sens le chlore ? “  
“ Piscine. “  
  
Cette réponse fut gratifiée d'un roulement blasé des yeux qui le fit sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que l'odeur de chlore venait d'une piscine et lui savait que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Seulement, il aimait la garder toujours sur le fil par le biais de quelques réponses monosyllabiques et d'une attitude d'emmerdeur. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui parler des gens avec qui il avait traîné. Il n'avait jamais caché à Lexa qu'il avait encore des liens avec le groupe, ils étaient même totalement au clair par rapport à ça, mais c'était autre chose de parler directement de Clarke. Le sujet n'avait plus été abordé depuis une éternité et il ne savait pas quels remous il créerait. Car il en créerait de toute matière, c'était sa seule certitude.   
  
“ Explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu regardes ce truc ? “  
“ Ce programme éducatif est très intéressant. “  
“ Lexaaa. “  
“ Ok, j'avais la flemme d'aller chercher la télécommande. “  
“ Elle est sur la table basse. “  
“ Trop loin. “  
“ Parfois, je me demande ce que les gens te trouvent. S'ils savaient que tu n'es qu'un blob dans l'intimité. “  
“ Tu brises mon cœur de blob là, je croyais que tu m'aimais comme je suis. “  
“ Rêve. “   
  
Le silence qui s'en suivit fut tranquille et apaisant. Murphy aimait ces petits moments où il était inutile de communiquer. Ils pouvaient juste rester des heures l'un avec l'autre sans avoir besoin de combler le vide par des mots. Tout en gardant un œil sur la télévision – d'accord, peut-être que le dessin animé n'était pas si mal que ça –, il ouvrit rapidement ses nouveaux mails professionnels. Un dossier concernant sa nouvelle mission était arrivé et il en souriait d'avance. Il avait dû se cantonner à du travail de bureau et à l'entretien de sa couverture ces derniers mois, mais le temps de retourner sur le terrain était enfin venu.   
  
“ Qu'est-ce que tu penses du plan d'Echo ? “  
“ Hm ? “  
“ L'infiltration dans l'ambassade ? Pour notre mission... Tu t'es encore endormie pendant le speech d'Indra ou quoi ? “  
  
Lexa le fixa d'un regard vide pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une lueur de reconnaissance ne s'allume. Enfin !   
  
“ J'en suis pas finalement. “  
“ Quoi ? Mais je te voulais spécifiquement dans l'équipe. Pour le grand retour, il me fallait mon équipière de choc. “  
“ Désolée, bro. J'étais pas trop d'humeur à aller descendre un gars alors Indra m'a mise sur une autre mission. On décolle dans deux jours avec Cos'. “  
“ Et bien sûr, on oublie de prévenir le coloc. Toujours sympa, les filles. “  
“ Oh boude pas, ça s'est décidé aujourd'hui. “  
“ Puis, depuis quand tu n'es plus chaude quand il s'agit d'aller débarrasser le pays d'une pourriture ? “  
“ La maturité, mon petit John, la maturité... “  
“ Je suis plus vieux que toi. “  
“ Si tu étais mature, tu saurais que ce n'est pas une question d'âge. “  
“ Ok, grande sage, tu me fatigues. “  
“ Cool, tu vas peut-être pouvoir virer tes pompes de mes genoux. “  
“ Pas tant que Dora n'aura pas arrêté la course maléfique de Chiper. “  
  
\---   
  
Murphy aurait dû être habitué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le grincement de la porte. L'entraînement avait aiguisé ses sens et il était vraiment rare qu'il puisse jouir d'un sommeil sans réveils réguliers. Il suffisait d'un rien. Quelqu'un marchant dans l'appartement, le claquement de la porte d'un voisin ou même sa petite amie se retournant dans le lit. Il était néanmoins toujours un peu perturbé quand Lexa venait briser ses rêves en rappliquant dans sa chambre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors même qu'elle se glissait dans le lit, squattant bien sûr la place du milieu. Heureusement qu'il était grand, ce lit.   
  
“ John, j'arrive pas à dormir. “  
  
Costia grommela un peu en se déplaceant, mais elle sombra vite à nouveau dans le sommeil. Cette garce avait bien saisi que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour cette urgence. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il comprenait les plaisanteries à propos de leur future hypothétique famille. Lexa était, dans son genre, une excellente préparation au rôle de parent. Bien qu'il espérait quand même que ces propres enfants ne seraient pas aussi chiants. Au moins, ils seraient déjà moins encombrants que celle qui se trémoussait juste à côté de lui pour réussir à voler un peu de couverture.   
  
“ Woh, t'installe pas. Je crois pas que j'ai signé quoi que ce soit à propos du partage de ce lit. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à propos de tes insomnies ? “  
“ C'est de ta faute, tu as été trop mystérieux. Je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure. “  
  
Les voilà, les fameux remous provoqués par le retour de Clarke.   
  
“ Je ne pense pas que le milieu de la nuit soit adapté à cette discussion. “  
“ Je ne dors pas de toute façon. Ça dépends un peu de comment tu évalues ton besoin de sommeil. Tu comptais faire une nuit complète aujourd'hui ? “  
“ J'aurais dû laisser ce chien te bouffer le cul y a trois ans. Pourquoi tu me fais regretter ce choix à chaque fois ? “  
“ Chacun porte ses erreurs. “  
  
Certains plus que d'autres. Il le pensait, mais n'en dit rien. C'était encore un débat inutile. Luttant contre le sommeil qui lui piquait encore les yeux, il se redressa un peu et soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était comme arracher un bandage, il fallait y aller directement.   
  
“ J'étais avec le groupe. On fêtait le retour de Clarke. “  
  
Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux en attendant une crise qui pourtant ne vint pas. Le silence perdura dans la pièce et le força à soulever les paupières pour étudier le visage perplexe de Lexa dans l'obscurité.   
  
“ C'est tout ? “  
“ C'était ça ton grand secret ? Je sais que vous êtes encore en contact. “  
“ Mais pas que Clarke est de retour. Définitivement. “  
  
Plus il l'observait, plus Murphy comprenait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas celle qui avait été laissée dans l'ombre. Même si le temps avait passé, il s'attendait à la découvrir un peu plus bouleversée. Au moins, surprise. Mais elle n'était rien de tout ça. Lexa était calme, quoi que peut-être un peu mal à l'aise.   
  
“ Tu savais ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore demandé à Costia de hacker son compte ? Costia, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à ce sujet ?! “  
  
L'intéressée ne prit même pas la peine de réagir, trop occupée qu'elle était à pioncer.   
  
“ Eh ! Je peux le faire moi-même maintenant. Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai plus fait ça depuis des années. “  
“ Comment est-ce que tu sais alors ? Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, quand Raven a appelé. Tu as écouté notre conversation ? “  
“ Nope. Je n'étais même pas là, abruti. “   
“ Alors comment ? “  
“ Bellamy. “  
“ Bellamy ? Il est encore à Arkadia. “  
“ Je sais, mais il a posté un truc à propos du retour de Clarke ce matin. “  
  
Vraiment, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Aux dernières nouvelles, Bellamy avait arrêté de communiquer bien avant leur départ de Polis. Et maintenant, alors que Murphy s'était appliqué à couper tous les ponts entre le groupe et Lexa sur les réseaux sociaux, elle lui annonçait qu'elle était encore en contact avec lui ? Tout ça cachait une combine foireuse.   
  
“ Depuis quand ? “  
“ L'année passée. Tu te souviens quand j'ai travaillé sur l'affaire Pike ? Ben, j'ai découvert que Bellamy était en bonne voie de faire la même erreur que tous les autres. Du coup, je l'ai sorti de ce plan pourri. “  
“ Tu veux dire que Bellamy sait ? “  
“ En partie. J'ai dû lui brosser la face visible de l'iceberg pour le convaincre. “  
“ Indra t'a vraiment laissé faire ça ? J'en reviens pas ! “  
“ Je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix. “   
  
Peut-être avait-il été trop optimiste en pensant que la dernière page du chapitre Clarke avait été définitivement tournée. Même si Lexa ne le montrait pas, elle se souciait encore d'elle et ce n'était pas pour plaire à Murphy. Il n'avait pas de réel soucis avec la blonde elle-même, mais lui avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux après sa déclaration percutante. Alors s'il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal, il préférait vraiment qu'il n'y ait pas de retrouvailles et qu'elle reste le plus loin possible de leur vie. Et ça valait aussi pour sa clique, malgré toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour la clique en question.   
Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il allait maintenant devoir retourner dans les méandres émotionnels. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait parler sentiments et compagnie. Même si Lexa pouvait être plutôt transparente parfois, elle était aussi passé experte quand il s'agissait de camoufler ses blessures.   
  
“ Et donc... Tu te sens comment par rapport à tout ce bordel ? “   
“ C'est du passé, Murph. “   
“ T'es sûre de ça ? “   
  
Le silence qu'il reçut en réponse le rendit un peu anxieux. On savait ce que sous-entendait une absence de réponse. C'était une réponse en soi, une incapacité à trancher.   
  
“ Enfin, elle est revenue, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va la croiser de si tôt. “   
  
\- - -  
  
Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient comme d'habitude toujours aussi impraticables. Il y avait toujours un chariot dans le chemin ou une infirmière prête à vous percer un trou dans la tête avec son regard le plus désapprobateur. Murphy affronta d'ailleurs les yeux de l'une d'elle alors qu'il prenait un tournant d'une façon un peu trop sèche, les semelles de ses bottines crissant sur le sol. Il ralentit quand même, le temps qu'elle se désintéresse de son cas, avant de reprendre un peu de vitesse dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos.  Une dizaine de rangées de portes plus loin, il regretta pourtant de ne pas avoir marché calmement encore quelques instants.  
  
“ Bordel. Tu te fous de ma tronche ? Putain de Karma ! “   
  
Au bout du couloir, la seule et unique Clarke lui adressa un signe de la main, son sourire ne devenant que plus grand alors que Murphy s'appliquait à ne pas avoir l'air trop dérangé par sa présence. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle se trouve, aujourd'hui, dans cette aile spécifique de l'hôpital. Cela aurait été bien moins marrant pour cette entité supérieure jubilant à l'idée de pourrir sa vie si seule Lexa avait été présente. 


	4. Miss On-Her-Own

“ Je suis sur les lieux. Des nouvelles de l'équipe Queen ? “  
“ Ils auront encore besoin de dix minutes. “   
  
Un grognement agacé s'échappa des lèvres de Lexa. C'était dix minutes trop tard. Cela devenait d'ailleurs une sorte d'habitude pour cette team en particulier. Démontant la moto, elle la poussa sur quelques mètres pour la cacher à l'abri de broussailles et ôta son casque.   
  
“ Je rentre sans eux, ils n'auront qu'à suivre le mouvement. “  
“ Je ne pense pas qu'une mission solo soit l'idée du siècle. “  
“ Tu l'as dit, ils seront là dans dix minutes. Neuf maintenant. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission solo. Je prends juste un peu d'avance. “  
“ Lexa ! “  
“ J'entends pas. “  
  
Qu'elle soit insolente vis à vis de sa handler et du protocole n'était pas nouveau. Plus récurrent ces derniers mois, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais caché cette étincelle de rébellion prête à mettre le feu à tout moment. On arrivait pas avec des statistiques de mission comme les siennes sans quelques accrocs.   
  
“ Je vais entrer. “  
“ Et moi, je vais te faire la peau. “  
“ Relax, c'est juste une mission de rien du tout. “  
  
Son équipement et le fusil d'assaut qu'elle tenait disaient tout autre chose, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ignorant les insultes de Costia dans son oreillette, elle commença une réelle reconnaissance du terrain, superposant ce qu'elle voyait aux plans et photos étudiés au cours de la nuit. Comme prévu, l'endroit était désert. La maison avait été construite loin de toute autre habitation et semblait assez vétuste. La pâture l'entourant était jonchée de carcasses de véhicules et de pièces formant quelques abris avant d'arriver à la bâtisse en elle-même.   
  
“ Que dit l'imagerie thermique ? “  
  
Sa partenaire retrouva son professionnalisme devant le sérieux de la question. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez Costia, elle savait toujours quand il était important de se mettre vraiment au boulot.   
  
“ Une source de chaleur statique à deux heures. Je dirais qu'il dort, une chance pour toi. “  
  
La chance était un concept qu'elle se refusait à prendre en compte. Trop souvent, elle se retournait contre vous et ne vous entraînait que plus profondément dans la faille. Croire en la chance était stupide, dangereux. Il valait bien mieux se reposer sur les capacités uniquement. Au moins, si on échouait, cela n'avait rien d'aléatoire. Lexa ne fut donc que plus méfiante quand elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'à la bâtisse. Son instinct ne cessait de lui chuchoter que quelque chose clochait. Tout était trop calme, trop facile. La mission avait certes été bien préparée, mais c'était ici comme si on lui avait ouvert une voie royale. En jetant un coup d’œil par une fenêtre, elle aperçut la silhouette immobile de la cible. A cette allure, elle allait atteindre l'objectif sans même avoir besoin de l'équipe Queen. L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrant d'être prudente.   
  
“ Des nouvelles de l'équipe Queen ? “  
  
Silence.  
  
“ Costia ? “  
  
Toujours rien. Il n'y avait plus un son dans son oreillette.   
  
“ Bordel ! “  
  
Depuis quand avait-elle perdu le contact ? Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien durant son approche. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Un brouillage radio ne tombait pas comme ça, il y avait des interférences, mais ici rien. C'était arrivé comme une coupure. Comme si Costia s'était simplement déconnectée de leur canal de communication. Nerveusement, elle tapota l'oreillette une, deux, trois fois de son index ganté avant d'abandonner. Elle était désormais réellement seule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à une opération en silence radio, mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation sans préparation. Certes, elle disposait d'informations, mais elle pouvait dire adieu à l'atout dans sa manche que représentait sa partenaire. Et si quoi que ce soit tournait mal, il n'y avait pas de back-up. Cela lui donnait presque envie d'attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe Queen. Dans cinq minutes, selon sa montre. Mais et s'il s'agissait des cinq minutes de trop ? Et si cela donnait le temps à la cible de s'échapper ? L'absence de Costia se faisait d'autant plus ressentir. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à la couvrir de chocolat à son retour pour la remercier pour son boulot, on en venait trop vite à oublier ceux qui bossaient soigneusement dans l'ombre et rendaient le travail des agents bien plus aisé.   
  
Plus que quatre minutes. Après un coup d’œil jeté à l'étendue autour d'elle, Lexa décida d'agir. A force de trop réfléchir, elle en restait juste immobile. Armant son fusil, elle parcouru le mètre qui la séparait de la porte en restant accroupie et se positionna juste à côté, les yeux au niveau de la vieille serrure qui serait bien trop facile à crocheter. Pourtant, elle enfoncerait la porte. Il lui fallait l'effet de surprise maintenant qu'elle n'était plus assistée. Par acquis de conscience, elle tenta lentement d'actionner la poignée et fut surprise de n'être arrêtée par aucun verrou. C'était bien imprudent de la part d'un homme recherché. Son instinct se manifesta à nouveau sous la forme d'une gêne au niveau de son ventre. Tout ça lui plaisait de moins en moins, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle poussa la porte jusqu'à pouvoir se glisser dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. La silhouette avachie de la cible se faisait plus claire. Comme la situation. Lexa était presque certaine de trouver un mort d'ici une poignée de secondes. Elle alla se mettre à couvert derrière le fauteuil et se redressa juste le temps d'atteindre la gorge de l'homme pour trouver son pouls. Elle fut clairement surprise de le sentir battre faiblement sous sa peau. Étrange. Dans un réflexe, elle voulu signifier à Costia de faire venir une équipe médicale, mais la réalité de la situation lui revint en tête. Elle était seule et ce n'était pas ses faibles connaissances en soin qui allaient aider. Avant d'étudier plus profondément l'état de la cible, elle prit une seconde pour détailler la pièce. Plutôt petite, deux portes, une par laquelle elle était passée, l'autre menant à un couloir qui desservait un étage selon les plans, et juste une fenêtre. La télévision procurait une lumière blafarde qui complétait à peine les rayons du soleil traversant la vitre poussiéreuse. Il était impossible que quelqu'un se cache, mais le fouillis aurait pu accueillir une jolie bombe en son sein. A peine rassurée, Lexa contourna le fauteuil et s'agenouilla au côté de la cible qu'elle trouva ligotée. Il ne portait aucune blessure apparente, mais restait inconscient. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup pour cette mission (des pièges, une fusillade, un otage,...), mais pas à ça. Cette tranquillité et ce type saucissonné et laissé là comme un cadeau de Noël en avance étaient juste anormaux. Faute de mieux, elle sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de son blouson et le ralluma. Plusieurs notifications firent flasher l'écran, chaque message venant d'une Costia semblant perdre sa patience à chaque nouveau texto. Lexa n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de la file de messages. Une planche craqua sur le pas de la porte et elle se laissa tomber au sol par réflexe, échappant de justesse à une balle qui s'encastra dans le mur derrière elle alors qu'elle enregistrait à peine le bruit du silencieux. Ah ! Je te l'avais dit que tout ça était louche, semblait lui glisser d'un ton moqueur son instinct. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour y penser, passant plutôt à l'action. Deux autres balles firent voler des éclats de mousse et de cuir du fauteuil et agitèrent la cible avec la force de leurs impacts. Lexa se pencha pour faire feu, se créant une couverture à défaut de toucher son assaillant. Elle profita des quelques secondes qu'elle s'était offerte ainsi pour sauter derrière la table basse et la renverser pour s'en faire un abri.   
  
_Okay, okay, okay. Réfléchis, Lexa, c'est pas la première fois que tu tombes dans une embuscade. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Il ne semble y avoir qu'un tireur. Il a un silencieux donc il pensait t'avoir par surprise du premier coup. Son pistolet est de petit calibre. Rien de bien méchant. Mais c'est sûrement lui qui a neutralisé la cible. Donc il sait et s'il sait, il doit être entraîné. Tu peux le faire, on va juste éviter d'être trop imprudent._   
  
Ce monologue mental n'avait pas occupé plus d'une demi-seconde. A peine une balle était venue se fracasser contre la table qui tint bon. Tant qu'il ne sortait pas un plus gros calibre ou ne fusillait pas ce pauvre meuble, il lui offrirait un peu de temps. Un temps dont Lexa ne voulait même pas. Elle devait se forcer à ne pas foncer dans le tas comme elle en avait envie. Elle avait toujours préféré le contact aux armes à feu et le couteau accroché à sa cuisse la démangeait. Pourtant, elle continua de se fier à son arme et tira quelques coups à l'aveugle, le bruit de son fusil explosant nettement plus fort dans la petite pièce. Vu ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, il n'aurait suffit que d'un coup assuré pour se débarrasser de l'intrus. Seulement, les balles continuaient à pleuvoir, ne lui offrant jamais une fenêtre de tir correcte. Elle se permit un regard à sa montre. Plus qu'une minute et l'équipe Queen serait théoriquement là. Elle pouvait tenir une minute.   
  
_Les attendre ? Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'eux. Que dirait Costia ? Sécurité avant tout. Attends l'équipe Queen. Mais Costia n'est pas là. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe et les Queen sont déjà en retard. Je ne peux pas continuer à gâcher mes balles en attendant une possible aide. Gâcher mes balles... Oui !_  
  
Son assaillant en avait déjà tiré un paquet et il lui faudrait bien recharger à un moment ou à un autre. Il lui suffisait d'attendre ce moment, ce serait son occasion et elle ne devrait pas la louper. Comme prévu, le flux s'arrêta abruptement et elle se releva dans ce silence si particulier pour tirer. Son doigt n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer la détente. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, plus puissant cette fois, et elle sentit une violente onde de choc lui traverser le thorax. Une salve de balles s'échappa de son fusil quand elle serra le poing sous la douleur qui la fit chuter au sol. Toute l'oxygène présente dans ses poumons avait disparue sous le choc et elle tenta de prendre une inspiration paniquée qui ne fit naître que plus de douleur encore. Il lui était impossible de respirer. Des petits points blancs envahirent son champ de vision alors qu'une ombre se penchait sur elle. L'appel de l'inconscience était tentant, il la berçait comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle se força à plisser les yeux, à chercher quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Son regard croisa celui d'un bleu glacial de son opposant, un bleu frappant et étrangement familier, mais cela ne suffit pas à la garder consciente. Elle perdit la bataille et sombra en se raccrochant à ce dernier détail. Où avait-elle vu ces yeux ?   
  
\- - - -   
  
“ Lex-. “  
  
Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle avait trouvé un certain confort dans la brume qui flottait autour d'elle. Avant que cette voix ne résonne, tout était calme, apaisé. Son esprit ne se posait pas de questions idiotes, il n'y avait pas de douleur. Il n'y avait en fait rien. Mais cette voix, lentement, réveillait tout.   
  
“ Lexa. “  
  
Elle pouvait sentir de la chaleur formant comme un étau moite autour de sa main. On frotta sa joue, doucement, avec une familiarité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Tout comme cette voix. C'était à la fois frustrant et réconfortant.   
  
“ Lexa ! “  
  
La pleine conscience lui tomba dessus à la façon d'un seau d'eau glacée renversé sur sa tête. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut paniqué avant d'être paralysée par un flash de douleur. Aussitôt, des mains la forcèrent à s'allonger et plus de mots furent prononcés sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle avait mal. Il y avait une douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine à chaque mouvement. Les points blancs étaient réapparus sous ses paupières alors qu'elle fermait les yeux trop forts, autant sous le choc du mal que sous la morsure de la luminosité trop présente autour d'elle. Et encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas respirer correctement, chaque inspiration lui poignardant vicieusement la poitrine.   
  
“ Doucement. Juste de petits inspirations. Ça va aller. “  
  
Les mains rassurantes étaient encore là, la maintenant en place tout en prodiguant des caresses fermes qui lui permettaient de s'attacher à la réalité. Bientôt, elle put respirer un peu plus aisément. Elle jeta même un regard autour d'elle, reconnaissant une chambre d'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Tout n'était pas clair dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la mission, mais pas de son dénouement. Il était probablement mauvais si elle était ici.  
  
“ Lexa ? “  
  
La voix soucieuse d'Abigail Griffin la sortit de ses pensées. Elle voulu formuler ses pensées, mais sa bouche resta désespérément immobile.  
  
“ Prends ton temps, ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. “   
  
Elle passa doucement la main sur son front pour écarter quelques mèches rebelles et lui adressa ce sourire si typiquement maternel qu'elle avait déjà reçu à quelques occasions. Abby n'était pourtant pas sa mère, mais elle s'en était approchée avec le temps.   
  
Avec chaque minute qui s'écoulait, Lexa avait l'impression de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pu se redresser dans le lit – bien qu'aidée d'Abby – et faire le tour de ses souvenirs. L'opération trop facile, une fusillade, des yeux trop bleus,... Lorsqu'elle parla enfin, sa voix était assurée et la faiblesse avait quitté ses traits. La douleur était pourtant toujours bien présente et elle détestait se sentir aussi frêle.   
  
“ Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? “  
  
Abby était sur le point de prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Lexa fut traversée par une nouvelle vague de mal et elle perdit un instant la notion de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Du coin de l’œil, elle perçut à peine le visage contorsionné par l'inquiétude de Murphy alors qu'il refermait prestement la porte.   
  
“ John, c'est un hôpital, bon sang ! “  
“ Désolé, doc. J'ai juste eu un petit souci en chemin. “   
  
Il grimaça visiblement à cette pensée et frémit quand la porte tenta de s'ouvrir derrière lui, mais buta contre son dos. Il murmura quelque chose à l'adresse d'Abigail, quelque chose que Lexa ne perçut pas, mais elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème en voyant la médecin blêmir. Il y eut un lourd bang quand on frappa la porte et une voix sortie d'un lointain souvenir résonna.   
  
“ Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ouvre cette porte ! “   
  
Lexa se figea, toute douleur oubliée. Il y avait un mal bien pire derrière cette porte...


	5. Almost

Circuler à nouveau dans les couloirs immaculés de Ark Medic était comme un deuxième retour à la maison. L'odeur omniprésente du désinfectant avait fait naître un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres de Clarke, les souvenirs explosant dans son esprit à la vue de tant de familiarité. Peu de choses avaient changées. Quelques retouches de peinture, de nouvelles machines, une tête inconnue surplombant un corps vêtu de scrubs bleutés,... mais rien de réellement flagrant. C'était toujours la petite clinique de bord de mer dans laquelle elle avait grandi car sa mère était proche de la posséder. Elle avait passé un nombre incalculable de temps à se faufiler entre les infirmières, fuyant les fausses colères de Abigail quand elle la prenait en flagrant délit de voyeurisme innocent. Pour sa défense, Clarke avait toujours été fascinée par l'aisance avec laquelle sa mère agissait autour de ses patients. Elle était comme une toute puissante héroïne qu'elle avait la chance d'observer de près, toujours à l'affût d'un nouveau miracle. Tout n'était pas rose non plus. Les murs de l'hôpital accueillaient la vie, mais aussi la mort. A sept ans, elle avait constaté pour la première fois le poids d'une vie perdue pesant lourdement sur les épaules de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais oublié le visage de l'homme venu après une rencontre fracassante avec sa planche de surf dans les vagues et la rapidité avec laquelle tout avait changé. Elle l'avait entraperçu sur le chemin d'une chambre d'observation, un épais bandage autour de la tête comme seul indicatif de son état. Il était souriant, flirtait ouvertement avec le personnel, et n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un clin d’œil en direction de la petite fille qu'elle était. Quelques heures plus tard, il n'était plus là. La commotion était plus grave qu'escomptée et il était mort sur la table d'opération sous le scalpel d'Abby. Cette nuit là, elle s'était lovée entre ses parents dans leur grand lit et avait pleuré longuement à cause de cette soudaine révélation. Elle pouvait tout perdre en un instant. Elle s'était alors juré de ne pas se laisser voler ainsi par la vie. Pas sans que la coupure soit faite de sa propre main, du moins. C'était une pensée vaine et puérile qu'elle avait vite oublié alors que d'autres préoccupations venaient avec la croissance. Mais, tout au fond d'elle, une braise était restée. Et, un jour, cette braise était redevenue flamme et l'avait poussée à commettre un acte qu'elle avait regretté trop tard.   
  
Clarke chassa son amertume et l'afflux de souvenirs devenu soudainement bien trop douloureux. Elle se força à concentrer son regard sur le plafond, comptant mécaniquement les néons pour se tenir occupée. Lorsqu'elle atteint vingt, elle dû bien se résoudre à baisser les yeux pour regarder où elle allait. Elle arrivait à proximitéde la chambre où sa mère devait supposément être d'après l'hôtesse d'accueil et une autre paire de pieds approchait en contre-sens. Des pieds vêtus de bottines aux semelles chuintantes qui appartenaient à nul autre que Murphy. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, mais il s'enfuit au moment même où leurs regards se croisèrent.   
  
“ Murphy ?! “   
  
Cette attitude ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle connaissait. Il n'avait pas semblé particulièrement joyeux lors de la petite fête improvisée autour de la piscine à son retour, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela était au point de la fuir ouvertement s'il venait à la croiser seul. Il aurait été plus dans son genre de l'ignorer, tout simplement. Son comportement était ici particulièrement suspicieux. Il lui cachait quelque chose, Clarke en avait la certitude. Et au vu de l'angoisse qui surgit de nulle part pour aller se loger dans son ventre, elle avait une petite idée sur la question. Submergée par la vague d'émotions, elle se lança à sa poursuite, mais rencontra une porte close qu'elle tenta vainement d'ouvrir. Cet idiot usait de son poids pour ne pas la laisser entrer. Cette absence de subtilité renforça plus encore la blonde dans son idée. Elle frappa la porte avec force, grimaçant quand la douleur lui chauffa la peau.   
  
“ Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ouvre cette porte ! “   
  
Elle se comportait de façon totalement irrationnelle, mais il lui était impossible d'ignorer sa peur. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine à l'idée que quelque chose avait pu se produire. A l'idée que son dernier souvenir de Lexa puisse être cet instant partagé dans la suite nuptiale d'un mariage qu'elle avait cru vouloir de tout son cœur, mais que le temps effritait trop facilement. La résolution et la tristesse dans ces yeux verts l'avaient hantées trop longtemps déjà et l'urgence de la situation l'avait forcé à voir qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec un tel fantôme pour le reste de sa vie. Trois ans l'avaient vu à peine vivre, alors plus ? Elle éleva le poing pour frapper, étouffant un juron en retenant son geste juste à temps quand sa mère apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage était pris dans une moue qu'elle réservait aux situations compliquées, ces fois où elle ne savait pas exactement comment sa fille réagirait à ce qu'elle avait à dire. Clarke chassa un frisson quand une ligne de sueur glacée se traça dans son dos.   
  
“ Un peu de retenue, Clarke. “  
  
Il y avait une réprimande dans sa voix, mais Abby était trop hésitante pour qu'elle soit réellement efficace. La blonde vu dans la courte inspiration qu'elle prit une tentative de se ressaisir, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, ni même d'aller au bout de son geste qui l'invitait à reculer dans le couloir.   
  
“ Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Laisse-moi la voir ! “  
  
Il y eut une étincelle mauvaise dans le regard d'Abby qui lui fit reconsidérer son attitude. Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait ici aucun droit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer et encore moins exiger après ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle recule. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle était si proche.   
  
“ S'il te plaît... “  
  
Elle baissa les yeux un instant, secouant cette vulnérabilité soudaine qu'elle détestait tellement entendre dans sa voix.   
  
“ J'ai besoin de la voir. “  
  
Mais cette évidente faiblesse n'empêcha pas Abby de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya, les mains croisées dans son dos et expira lourdement. Clarke osa un regard vers elle, pensant trouver chez sa mère une faiblesse à exploiter, mais elle n'en constata aucune. Le visage d'Abby était ouvert, mais déterminé. Peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé l'impact de son absence. Elle ne doutait pas que sa mère la choisirait toujours, là n'était pas la question, mais durant ces trois ans, elle avait dû rester en contact avec Lexa. Elle l'avait vu grandir, c'était logique. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se montre aujourd'hui protectrice, s'interposant clairement maintenant que Clarke était si proche de rompre un silence radio qu'elle avait elle-même instigué.   
  
“ Son état n'est pas critique. Je veux la garder en observation pendant vingt-quatre heures, mais elle se remettra vite. “  
  
Le soulagement dilua un peu l'angoisse, mais les mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Il faudrait à Clarke beaucoup plus pour calmer cette peur primale qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait la voir, la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien là. Qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme le gentil surfeur l'avait fait une décennie plus tôt. Trop prise dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise de se sentir tirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse, les bras réconfortants de sa mère se refermant étroitement autour d'elle.   
  
“ Tu dois comprendre que je fais aussi ça pour ton bien. Lexa mérite mieux que des excuses données parce que tu as eu peur de la perdre alors qu'elle est coincée dans un lit d'hôpital. Vous avez toutes les deux besoin de temps pour que les choses soient bien faites. “  
“ Ça fait trois ans, maman. “  
“ Clarke. “  
  
La blonde se laissa repousser doucement, acceptant finalement de croiser le regard insistant de sa mère quand celle-ci lui encadra le visage de ses mains.   
  
“ C'est comme si tu venais à peine de retrouver le chemin. Pendant ces trois ans, tu t'es perdue, et, maintenant, tu rentres à la maison. Crois-moi, tu as besoin de temps pour faire le point sur tout ce que tu as refoulé depuis ce jour. Le pardon ne doit pas venir que de Lexa. Toi aussi, tu dois faire la paix avec toi-même. “ 


	6. No way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupe, ça fait un bail ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel avec moi /tousse  
> Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il y ait toujours quelques lecteurs qui traînent par ici :D

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait un jour à revoir Clarke. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Longtemps, Lexa avait attendu que ce moment se produise jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette de côté cette pensée pour arrêter de souffrir. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une illusion. La peine avait beau être bien cachée, elle restait présente et n'avait pas cessé d'être une source de douleur sourde. Une douleur qu'elle avait appris à connaître et qui faisait, au fond, partie d'elle. A partir de ce moment où elle avait pris cette décision de ne plus se laisser affecter, elle s'était mise à espérer que Clarke ne se manifesterait plus jamais dans son existence. Elle restait persuadée que c'était impossible, trop de choses leur étaient communes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le vouloir. Aujourd'hui, alors que ce moment semblait se rapprocher, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. On avait beau imaginer un événement, le vivre n'avait rien de comparable. Elle se retrouvait confuse, avec une seule certitude : elle n'était pas prête. Le flou de cette mission ratée et la douleur qui pulsait dans sa cage thoracique affolaient déjà suffisamment son esprit sans en plus y jeter des retrouvailles avec cette amie perdue des années plus tôt. Dans cet état, elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à se blinder pour l'affronter. Aux yeux de cette part d'elle qui voulait tirer un trait, elle courrait en ce cas à la catastrophe. Et l'autre part, celle qui restait attachée aux souvenirs, ne faisait que lui donner raison.

L'intervention d'Abby relevait donc de la perfection.

Suite à la disparition du médecin derrière la porte, les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur angoissante. Lexa s'était tendue à l'entente des éclats de voix, mais supporter les murmures étaient bien pires. Ils laissaient trop de place à l’interprétation et son esprit en alerte ne cessait de déployer sous ses paupières closes des situations dramatiques. Et si Abby craquait ? Et si elle décidait qu'il valait mieux donner ce qu'elle voulait à sa fille ? Lexa avait beau savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, le doute restait permis. A plus d'une reprise, elle faillit bien se lever pour s'esquiver, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps. La seule issue était cette porte, bloquée par cette femme qu'elle fuyait. Certes, il y avait aussi la fenêtre, mais les six étages restaient quand même plus problématiques qu'une rencontre avec Clarke. Physiquement parlant, du moins.

Dans cette situation, Murphy n'était guère d'une grande aide. Il semblait préférer l'espionnage à la réalité de cette pièce. Lexa aurait pu lui donner raison s'il avait eu la bonne idée de partager ses découvertes avec elle. Mais non, cet idiot gardait tout pour lui. A ses grimaces, elle devinait néanmoins qu'il y avait peut-être des raisons derrière son silence. Soudainement, il se décala sur le côté et prit un air inspiré, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était à l'image même de la culpabilité, un fait bien ridicule quand on savait que le mensonge et la discrétion étaient son métier. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur une Abby au sourire un brin forcé. Il se transforma aussitôt en moue sévère quand elle posa les yeux sur l'homme.

“C'est la dernière fois que tu écoutes une de mes conversations.”   
“Oui, M'dame !”

La menace était claire. Si Murphy semblait se moquer avec son exagération et son faux garde-à-vous, il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller et c'était une limite qu'il n'était pas désireux de dépasser à nouveau. Abigail Griffin pouvait soit être votre meilleure alliée, soit votre pire ennemie... Rarement, elle se plaçait entre les deux avec les personnes qui avaient dépassées le stade de simples relations. Pour ça, elle faisait une équipe particulièrement bonne avec son mari, beaucoup plus ouvert, chaleureux et prompt à accorder sa confiance. Des deux, c'était pourtant Jake que Lexa craignait le plus de décevoir. Elle savait que c'était sa confiance à lui qui serait impossible à reconquérir si elle venait à merder.

“Où en étions-nous ?”

Abby lui offrait une occasion en or de mettre directement de côté cet événement. Si elle le souhaitait, elle aurait juste pu ignorer la venue de Clarke. Se concentrer sur la mission et sur rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle n'envisagea pas une seule seconde cette possibilité. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sur un battement de cœur.

“Clarke... Clarke voulait me voir ?”   
“Je crois que j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. J'reviens te voir tout à l'heure, partenaire. Doc, vous la laissez pas faire de connerie, hein.”

Plus d'une fois, Murphy avait exprimé son avis. Bien qu'il continuait à fréquenter Clarke, il y avait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à avaler. Il n'avait donc pas à en dire plus, Lexa savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle le comprenait même, mais ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord sur tout. Pas en ce moment en tout cas. Abby regarda son départ du coin de l’œil, une certaine anxiété émanant de son aura habituellement sereine en toute occasion. Quelqu'un d'autre ici ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

“Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit... La situation était aussi spéciale... Tu sais que la peur peut avoir un certain pouvoir sur nos décisions.”   
“Abby-”   
“Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce que je sous-entends c'est que ce n'est pas si simple. A tête reposée, Clarke pourrait revoir sa décision et... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu fondes trop d'espoirs en sa réaction. C'est tout.”

De l'espoir ? C'était idiot, mais Lexa n'avait pas pris la peine de réellement étudier ses sentiments. La soudaineté de tout ça et le choc précédent la rendaient trop promptes à se fier à ses sentiments et non à cette raison qu'elle laissait normalement aux commandes. Difficilement, elle mit son cœur en pause et prit un instant pour réfléchir à tout ça. En espérant, elle était en train de prendre le risque d'être blessée à nouveau. Non, c'était plus compliqué. On ne parlait pas ici d'une nouvelle blessure mais bien de l'éclatement d'une vieille cicatrice déjà bien hideuse et douloureuse par mauvais temps moral.

Son visage assombrit devait parler pour elle car Abigail s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule, serrant doucement pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle était là. Lexa n'arriva pourtant pas à se nourrir de ce soutien. La déception qu'elle n'avait pas vue venir était encore trop crue et sa propre stupidité avait laissé comme une impression de dégoût sur son palais. Toutes ces années, tous ces efforts, pour ça ? Clarke pointait le bout de son nez et l'ancienne Lexa revenait au galop.

“Merci pour ce conseil, Abby. Je m'appliquerais à ne pas l'oublier.”

Lorsqu'elle avait levé le regard vers le médecin, elle avait inconsciemment appliqué un autre de ses conseils. Elle se souvenait encore de sa voix lorsque, quinze ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant intimidée par les adultes, elle lui avait conseillé de fixer le nez de quelqu'un pour lui faire croire qu'on le regardait dans les yeux sans ressentir cette pression. C'est sur cet élément que Lexa se concentra, incapable de se confronter à cette lueur luisant aux fonds des iris sombres de la mère de Clarke.

* * *

Les souvenirs de la mission restaient flous. Malgré le repos et les longues discussions avec Murphy, Lexa était bien incapable de fournir des informations réellement intéressantes. Le seul élément revenant encore et encore était cet œil bleu glacé entraperçu avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Mais il lui était impossible de trouver à qui il appartenait malgré cette familiarité certaine. Son insistance ne lui apporta donc qu'une dose de somnifère administrée par Abby lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée à travailler sur le cas au lieu de se reposer. La brune avait vu ça comme une sorte de trahison au départ, mais le médicament lui avait finalement apporté le répit qu'elle recherchait en se concentrant sur autre chose que la visite d'une certaine personne.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, probablement le lendemain tard dans la matinée au vu de la luminosité, c'était satisfaite de ne pas avoir été hantée dans son sommeil par ces deux personnes qui allaient dans le futur occuper de bien trop grandes parcelles de son esprit.

“Bien le bonjour !”

Murphy avait accueilli son retour parmi les vivants d'une voix chantante et bien trop excessive pour cette impression d'avoir la gueule de bois qu'elle ressentait. Elle grogna, incapable de s'exprimer autrement, et tenta de se redresser, mais, comme la veille, elle abandonna vite l'idée en sentant l'élancement de douleur dans ses côtes.

“Tu deviens un blob même à l'extérieur de la maison, ça devient inquiétant.”

Elle appréciait peu la plaisanterie. Il n'y avait bien que son partenaire pour se foutre de sa gueule et lui reprocher d'être un peu lente alors qu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.

“Ta gueule.”   
“Comme tu voudras. Et dire que j'avais une bonne nouvelle.”

Quel fumier ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, quand elle se releva, Lexa ignora la douleur et s'installa dans une position assisse tout en se frottant les yeux. Le sommeil ne lui avait vraiment pas réussi, elle se sentait encore plus fourbue et sa bouche était d'une sécheresse désagréable. Mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'eau à Murphy quand il était aussi chiant.

“Pardon, ô grand homme, révèle-moi ce que tu sais.”

Elle accompagna le tout d'un roulement des yeux lui aussi douloureux qu'elle regretta un peu. Son partenaire fit durer son suspens juste pour une extra dose de plaisir avant de dévoiler un sac à dos.

“On se casse ! Abby a signé les papiers avant de finir son service, elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait pas imposer ton comportement aux autres médecins. Mais elle passera te voir cette aprem à la maison. T'as interdiction de bouger pour les prochains jours. Et avant que tu ne répliques quoi que ce soit, sache qu'elle a aussi dit qu'elle ferait en sorte de te faire bosser à l'administration pour le restant de l'année si tu ne l'écoutais pas. Et tu sais qu'elle le fera, cette femme ne fait pas de menace en l'air.”

La cruauté semblait avoir contaminé le monde...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ceux qui auront lu ce début :)  
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/ pour les bonus de l'histoire o/  
> A la prochaine 8D


End file.
